


with you, we will be alright

by Redwatermelon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, jucob married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwatermelon/pseuds/Redwatermelon
Summary: Juyeon has always thought marriage is scary. The thought of dedicating your entire life with someone else. to live in the same roof, to promise to be together but still has a possibility to separate later on, all of those terrified him.But being married to Jacob erased all his worries.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 48





	with you, we will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that one Jacob photo in dazed... I know it's an overalls but it kinda looked like an apron at first sight for me so here we are haha.
> 
> Also, I found that Jucob fic is extremely lacking, so here's a Jucob fic for you! 
> 
> Happy birthday Juyeon!

Being married is scary.

The entire concept of marriage has always been scary to Juyeon ever since he was a teen still in his puberty. The idea of dedicating your entire life to someone else, to live under the same roof 365 24/7, to promise to be together and seal it in paper but still has a chance on separating later on, it has always made him terrified. When his friends would date and already talked about marriage only after a few months of dating, he would squirm uncomfortably in his seat, smiling while trying to ignore the churn in his gut. 

That is, until he met Jacob.

Jacob, the smart senior in his college that would bring his guitar every where he goes. Jacob, the sweetest human being that didn't even get mad when someone accidentally stepped onto his books. Jacob, who is good in basketball and the captain of the volleyball team. Jacob. Jacob. _Jacob._

It was terrifying. To have himself fall for someone that easily, to always be thinking about that certain someone in between his meals, in between his classes, and even in his dreams. To always want to be with that someone, to realize that Jacob has infiltrated every single cell in his body and refused to leave. 

But to finally be dating Jacob was heaven. To walk with him from class to class, to meet him whenever they can in the cafetaria or at Jacob's favorite diner. Jacob is just so charming, it is nearly impossible to not fall in love for the entirety of his being, and so Juyeon let himself fall. 

Five years later at the isle, the churning in his stomach came back. 

He was completely blank while repeating his vow, and almost dropped the ring when he tried to put it on Jacob's finger. When the pastor announced that they're officially husbands, and when he heard the cheers from their friends and families, he almost regretted everything and was _this_ close to try and leave. 

But one month into the married life, all he felt was happiness and so much love. Jacob is the sweetest person anyone could ever want for their partner, and Juyeon knows that he is the luckiest person alive. Now in their third year of marriage, and he finds that marrying Jacob is much more than the basic ones you found in wedding vows. 

Being married to Jacob means hot, sometimes overly-bitter coffee every morning. It means random kisses and hugs whenever they're in a one meter radius. It also means late-night talks in the couch while cuddling like two little cats, talking until the sky turns purple and forced them to sleep. 

Being married to Jacob also means seeing his very much naked form clad in boxers, wearing an apron while cooking their breakfast every Sunday morning.

"Morning baby," Jacob said before Juyeon could even speak. He could always sense Juyeon presence whenever he's near, as if he has a special sense dedicated to Juyeon only.

The latter walked right up to him, hugging him from the back like every time one of them cooks. He buried his messy bed hair in Jacob's naked shoulder, placing random kisses across his skin.

"Morning," he said, voice hoarse from sleep. "Why do you always go around naked every Sunday?"

"Why not?" Jacob giggled, still busy flipping a limp pancake on their worn-out pan. They really should buy a new one. "Too lazy to wear something,"

"It's near winter, babe," Juyeon stated, his own hands nearly entirely covered by his long sleeves that definitely belonged to Jacob's buff figure. "It's near freezing in here, why is our heater off?"

"So we can cuddle more? Ow!"

"You're unbelievable," Juyeon deadpans, pinching his waist. "I'm turning it back on,"

"Do that later," Jacob pouted, taking his hands and made them stay around his body. "Warm me up while I'm making breakfast,"

"Yeah?" Juyeon chuckled, restless fingers slipping inside his apron and tracing his rock-hard abs. "Like this?" He let his hands roam around his muscled body that Jacob has been working hard for ever since he graduated from college. He used to be skinnier than Juyeon himself, but now Juyeon can't even come close to how muscly he is.

"Hmm," Jacob hums, content with the warmth travelling from Juyeon's big palms to his entire body.

Occurrences like this aren't uncommon to them, being pressed so close and intimate, skin to skin and breath to breath. They both love this, love that they're so close they can feel every minuscule movements from the other and smell their natural scents mingling together in the air. Jacob smells like a fragrant wood, safe and sturdy, while Juyeon smells like the sea, calming and intoxicating.

"Hey," Jacob laughed when Juyeon's hands came further down to his juicy thighs. His hand went to the front of his boxers, cupping his soft bulge from the fabric. "What are you doing?"

"Warming you up," Juyeon smiled, a bit too innocently for the situation. He expertly pressed his hand on the sensitive flesh, rolling and groping in a way that he knows Jacob likes. He didn't miss the increasing pace of his breath no matter how hard Jacob tried to seem unaffected.

He stopped when he felt Jacob's body temperature rising up to a few degrees, along with the slight filling in his boxers. He chuckled lightly. It's not easy to make Jacob snap, but it is definitely not too hard to rile him up.

"Warm enough?" He asked, nosing his way around his neck.

"You sly little fox," Jacob chuckled in amusement. "You know what you just did,"

"Hmm? What did I do? I was just trying to make you warm," he asked coyly. He keeps pushing the right buttons and he knows it. He knows he's purposefully driving Jacob crazy with his fake innocence, and was very happy to hear Jacob's little grunt, affirming that he is indeed very much affected.

"C'mon baby, the pancakes are ready now, we need to have breakf- Juyeon," his name came out as a warning. Not a real one, not one where Jacob's eyes would shine actual danger in them that Juyeon have witnessed once when someone had groped him in a bar and Jacob almost punching the shit out of the man. This one was full of unspoken desires, full of a silent fight between his rationality and his needs that's screaming to be fulfilled. And Juyeon loves it that he almost moans.

"Yes?" Juyeon spoke, trying to hide the little quiver of excitement in his voice while grinding his own bulge onto Jacob's thigh. Jacob laughs disbelievingly, shaking his head in defeat and placing the plates back onto the counter.

"Alright, come here you," and Juyeon giggled in victory, letting Jacob turn around and pick him up by his thighs. He circled his arms around Jacob's neck, pressing kisses on his husband's perfect face, making the other smile fondly.

He sat on the couch with Juyeon perched on his lap, who's admittedly dressed very cutely that morning, still in his sleeping attire. Jacob's white-and-yellow stripes long-sleeved shirt, Jacob's grey shorts that only came down to mid-thigh because of his height, and Jacob's yellow socks. He's drowning in Jacob's scent, Jacob's presence near him, Jacob's everything. He loves it, and he knows the older does too.

Jacob likes seeing Juyeon in something that is his, and although he never told the younger explicitly, Juyeon could obviously tell from how his smiles got wider and the more possessive grip he has around his waist every time he steals his hoodie or even something as simple as a hat or a pair of socks.

Jacob pressed forward to kiss his face, his usually sharp features still soft from sleep. Puffy eyes, puffy cheeks, a faint print of where the pillow pressed onto his cheek, and his mess of blue hair, tousled and knotted in some places. If it's possible, he's sure he would've shot so many hearts out of his eyes. 

"What does my sleepy kitten want, hm?" He asked, voice close to a coo. He cards his fingers through the younger's hair, making him sigh in content. 

"Mm," Juyeon hummed, a rush of blood creeping up to his cheeks. The pet names from Jacob would never fail to make his heart flutter. "Wanna do something. Can we?"

"Of course," Jacob agreed, kissing him soft and gentle. "Wanna take it slow?"

"Yeah," trust Jacob to know whatever Juyeon's thinking with a blink of an eye. "Maybe no penetration, this time. We still have work tomorrow,"

"Anything for you," Jacob whispered against his lips, and he knows the older means it.

They made out for a few more minutes. Juyeon's legs spread on either side of Jacob's, their hands on each other's bodies to be even closer than they already was. Their hips were slowly moving to grind against each other, eliciting harsh breaths and soft moans from each of them.

They pulled away for a second, eyes glazed with want and overwhelming adoration for one another. Juyeon smiled cutely, clearly enjoying their act of intimacy in the warm haze of the morning, and Jacob just couldn't not mimic his smile.

"New apron," Juyeon noted, tugging the admittedly-nice material, unlike some cheap aprons that make those squeaky or paper-like sounds. "Very you,"

"You think so?" Jacob laughed, pushing him back a little bit to give him a better look. It was a green-brown colored apron with a picture of a white bowl in the middle. Juyeon was about to ask what's a knife doing in the middle of it, but the bold words CEREAL KILLER at the bottom of the bowl makes the picture make sense. He just has to laugh at that one.

"Well, you definitely used to be a cereal killer," he agreed. "I'm sure those four empty boxes at your apartment back then would agree with the statement,"

"Not anymore, though," Jacob grinned, leaning forward to lave his neck with kisses. "But the pun is just too good, I got to have it," Juyeon giggled, basking in the soft puffs of air on his sensitive neck, and embraced Jacob closer.

"Can we foster again?" He asked so casually, as if Jacob's hand isn't currently gently groping his crotch and the other isn't sneaking inside of his shirt. But those won't break the mood, they know, has it happened too often that it has become sort of a routine for them.

"Depends," Jacob said, nipping gently on his exposed shoulder, making him sigh. "Foster what?" 

"A senior cat," Juyeon answered, a soft moan escaping his lips as Jacob found his nipples. "Black fur, green eyes, female. Just got her hind leg amputated- ngh,"

"Sure," Jacob agrees, pinching the sensitive bud. "You said you wanna adopt one one day, why not just adopt her?"

"No, the people who found her already lined up for her. I only offered to foster her until she fully recovered from her surgery," he said, breath coming out rougher the longer Jacob plays with his nipple. Jacob hummed, taking Juyeon's half-hard cock in hand, playing with the head until it's leaking with precum before stroking him in earnest. Juyeon's back arches, hands tightening around Jacob's neck.

"Impatient?"

"Yes," the immediacy of Jacob's answer has him laughing again. It's always so easy with Jacob. To do what they want to do. To say what they want to say. His heart always feels so light whenever they're together, that Juyeon has never hesitated to tell him anything.

In response to his eagerness, Juyeon just slid his shorts down, not wearing anything underneath, showing more bare skin that still has some of Jacob's marks from a few days ago. He tried so hard to bite back a smile, but failed immediately when he saw Jacob licking his lips with desire.

"C'mon, take this off," Juyeon chuckled, tugging at his apron. "I'd much rather see your glorious abs rather than a cereal murder while we're doing this,"

"But you see my abs every day anyways," Jacob stated, but the smile never left his lips as he yanked the apron off and threw it onto the floor.

"Exactly. Your body needs to be worshipped," Juyeon half-joked, roaming his palms freely on the tan masterpiece in front of him. Broad shoulders, big, muscly biceps, defined pecs, and rock-hard abs, the sight he's supposed to get used to but it never fails to fish an exclamation from him. This Jacob's body might look different than the skinny Jacob he fell for, but he certainly isn't complaining. The first day Jacob told him he wants to start working out, he had supported him fully, and he remembered almost jumping on him when the older just waltzed into his dorm room a few months after with a white shirt and a few buttons struggling to hang on. 

"I want to have abs too," he pouted, idle fingers tracing all the rises and dips his stomach has.

"You have one already," Jacob said, hands running across his exposed stomach where his soft abs were visible.

"But it's not hard like yours," Jacob just chuckled, shutting him up and kissing him gentle. Jacob's kisses are like both ends of the thermometer. It's either so sweet and gentle, grounding and safe, or so rough and filled with want, something that really rarely happens. Right now, it's right in the middle. Soft, gentle lips on his, sucking on his tongue just right to make him mewl.

"You're perfect, baby," he whispered in between the small distance between them, and Juyeon wanted to refute, but Jacob's shiny eyes were looking at him with such worship, containing only the purest love and all the honesty for Juyeon and Juyeon only.

"You are too," he said, and it's a bit breathless when he laid his forehead on Jacob's own, closing his eyes to savor the moment. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

He could hear more than see Jacob pulling his own cock out of his boxers. Their lengths met against each other, precum mixing with one another as Jacob gave them both an experimental tug.

"Wanna touch?" The older offered, and Juyeon eagerly wrapped his own big palm on the opposite side of Jacob's, encasing their cocks in between.

The slide was a bit too dry, only helped by them spitting on their palms once in a while and the constant stream of precum, but they didn't really mind, too preoccupied in each other's body heat and sweet pleasurable noises.

But still, wet is usually their way to go, and Juyeon knows exactly how to achieve that.

He took his other hand and put two fingers inside his mouth, coating them with saliva thoroughly before pulling them out. Jacob hasn't really realized yet, still deep in focus jerking both of them off that he didn't see Juyeon's wet fingers going over to his entrance and entered two fingers at once. He moaned in relief at the feeling, more precum leaking from his cock to ease the slide. He's not that tight, considering he was just railed by Jacob three or so days ago, so the burn was almost nonexistent, only pleasure.

"You're leaking a lot, baby, wha-," Jacob's question got cut off as he finally saw Juyeon in all his glory, speared open on his own fingers, hips bucking up once in a while in his lap, looking like an absolute dream. His hair is messier now, sweat dripping down his forehead and a crease between his eyebrows. He looks so beautiful, Jacob doubt he will ever get enough.

He used his other hand to stop Juyeon's fingers from continuing. The younger whined, a silent plea to let him continue, but Jacob shook his head, a breathless chuckle leaving his lips.

"Let me," and he understood, pulling his fingers out and was immediately replaced with Jacob's own.

"Oh fuck," he bites out, his own hand stilling on their dicks as Jacob easily added a third finger. His body melted entirely, leaning forward so he could give Jacob more room to move.

"You're always so sensitive, baby," Jacob crooned, both hands working to the best of their abilities to please Juyeon. "Can't wait to see you come for me," Juyeon's brain that blanked for a few seconds kickstarted at that. His hand came back to life, jerking both of them quickly to bring them both closer to their orgasm, easier now that his cock was leaking a copious amount of precum.

"Oh my God, right there, hyung, there- fuck!" His ass perked even more, clenching around Jacob's fingers as the older rubbed over the sensitive gland. He was quickly reduced into a shivering mess in his lap, twitching everywhere as his cock leaked more and more precum.

Jacob gently pushed his hand away from their cocks, seeing as he couldn't even move properly from all the pleasure, and Juyeon would've flushed in embarrassment from how fast he became incoherent, but then Jacob pressed his closed palm onto their sensitive cockheads, and suddenly he couldn't remember how to talk.

"Gone already, baby?" Jacob chuckled in between his grunts and groans. "Gosh, wish I can just fuck you right now," and Juyeon in his very fucked mind nodded, pleading for the older to just fuck him, but Jacob shook his head with an amused laugh.

"We still have work tomorrow, baby," he reminded. "But I guess we can do it tomorrow. Would you like that?"

A plethora of 'yes'es tumbled out of Juyeon's lips, bucking his hips back and forth between both Jacob's hands. He registered himself saying something like wanting Jacob's thick cock inside him, to have his cum filling him up to the brim, and he definitely didn't miss the way the elder's eyes darken with hunger.

"You'll get it baby," he promised, kissing Juyeon's open lips briefly. He pressed his fingers onto Juyeon's walls, stretching him and gaping him for something that won't come. 

"You have nothing inside you right now, but tomorrow I promise I'll give you so much lube and my cum that it will leak out," and Juyeon was absolutely gone with the dirty way Jacob was talking despite his usually sweet tone and words in every day life. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, cock twitching furiously as he finally came, spurting hot white liquid across Jacob's chest and abs.

The older, being the sweetheart that he is, released both their cocks and gripped Juyeon's cock only, milking every ounce of pleasure from his body until he was shaking, moaning pathetically as he got close to overstimulation. Jacob immediately stopped, letting him take his time on coming down before embracing him close, kissing his forehead lovingly.

"Shh good boy, you did so well," Juyeon absolutely loves his praises, his sweet words that seeped through his bones and bringing him back to the ground. 

"Thank you," he smiled, already feeling a bit weak and tired, but there's still a task at hand. He took Jacob's still hard cock in hand, stroking him in quick flicks of his wrist that had Jacob gasping for air. Jacob's dirty hands came to grip his waist, staining the shirt with cum, but the both of them couldn't care less when his precipice was so close. 

It didn't take long for Jacob to cum, already riled up from fingering the younger. He is silent when he comes, but the bliss in his face was enough telling for Juyeon that he is feeling good. 

He nudged Juyeon's hand away once it all became a bit too much, and the younger listened, wiping his dirty hands on his shirt- he hoped it can be washed off later- and smiled at the older, kissing his face gently to help him come down. 

They spent another moment just looking into each other's eyes, communicating without needing any words, understanding each other without having to speak. And Juyeon couldn't take the ocean of love reflected in Jacob's eyes without crying anymore that he just went and kissed him to will the image away.

"C'mon, let's clean up, the pancakes are probably stone cold by now," Juyeon spoke, willing the quiver in his voice to go away, but of course it doesn't, causing Jacob to look at him with worry.

"Baby?" He cupped Juyeon's cheeks in his hands, forcing him to keep eye contact. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," he laughed it off, because really, it's nothing serious, just his sappy little self pondering over their beautiful relationship that has blossomed beautifully under their care for years. Jacob's body relaxed at that, but his eyes were still searching, needing more answers and elaboration, and who was Juyeon to deny him that?

"I was just thinking," he smiled, his own hands smoothing over Jacob's brown hair. "I love you so much, you know? Like, so much, I don't know what I'd do without you. Would I even be in a relationship if I hadn't met you? Or would I have found what love means if not for you coming into my life? I don't know if I'm brave enough to search for the answers, but I'm just so happy right now. With you. With us,"

"Oh, Juyeonie," Jacob took one of his hand in his, and the loving smile on his lips almost made him cry for real. "You know I feel the same, right? Ever since you tripped clumsily that day after confessing to me, I knew that being with you will be the right path for me, and so far you have not proven me wrong, and I doubt you ever will. You are my forever, Juyeon, and I'm also really happy now, with you and with us. You make me the happiest in my entire life, baby, and I know even after twenty, thirty years, I will still fall for you over and over again,"

He kissed the back of Juyeon's hand, right where his wedding ring was resting, their initials glinting in the light, and that was enough to have Juyeon laughing freely while crying at the same time. 

"Gosh, I don't know why I'm so sappy today," he said, letting a smiling Jacob wipe his tears away. "This is so embarrassing,"

"Why?" The older asked. "It's okay, just cry it out. It means you do love me, right?"

"You have no idea," Juyeon chuckled, composing himself for a bit more under Jacob's gaze, leaning more into the warm hand on his cheek. "Let's shower now?"

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, already tightening his grip on Juyeon's thighs, ready to lift him up. "And maybe actually have breakfast after?"

"That's a plan," Juyeon laughed, kissing him once again while he brings them to the bathroom. 

Being married means dedicating your whole life to another person. It means being loyal and faithful to your partner, to stay with them through all the rains and rainbows. But being married to Jacob means more than that. 

Being married to Jacob means feeling safe and sound in each other's embrace. It means sleeping with their legs tangled underneath the sheets and waking up with a cramped arm from spooning. It also means understanding each other with a single sigh and taking care of each other in their own ways. 

Being married is scary, Juyeon still thinks that way, but if he's with Jacob, he knows they will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not sure about the smut scene since I don't think I'm that good at describing it, but I hope you enjoyed! Also, thank you for all your comments! They really mean a lot to me and I will definitely read and reply to them whenever I open my ao3 haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
